Wait till they get a load of me
by iDealStorys
Summary: Mag's little sister has always been a bit of a trouble maker, what with her love of choas and her passion for murder but he never expected her to take up crime. Now the siblings must face the ultimate challange getting rid of eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Present day

Sulfur-Tide was out of guns, out of bombs, and out of poison. She looked over to Redmist for a pistol, a knife, or a plan maybe but all he seemed to have was an inhuman fear of the bullets that were burying themselves in the wall they were hiding behind. Sulfur-Tide cursed silently to herself as she took a brief glance behind the wall where her brother, Hitgirl, and Kick-Ass were emptying their guns at them. Quickly she ducked back behind the wall, still clutching her oozing shoulder, where her brother had left a nasty gash on her trapezius muscle. Between the nasty gash on her shoulder and the one or two bullets that had nestled in her stomach she couldn't think. She tried breathing, remembering that oxygen helped the mind some how, but her breathing was in short heavy sputtering burst almost as though the air was something that she might have otherwise choked on.

Turning to Redmist she could see his fear spread across his body like poison, even when the sounds of gunfire ceased. This was it! She told herself her thoughts probing the silence quickly, before tapping Redmist's shoulder weakly before trying her best attempt at running away. Her movements were sloppy and sluggish, and blood fell from her lips in a mixture of saliva and crimson.

Her perfect plan was ruined, and her so-called partner was long gone. She wanted to scream something obscene and brash, anything that would describe her frustration in less than a sentence, but between the pain she was already feeling and the new sensation of blade burying into the inside of her knee, the only thing she found herself saying was an agonizing "Ah!" Just before hitting the bloody dust covered floor…


	2. Chapter 2

One year ago

Mag stared down at their new city, his younger sister standing stiffly besides him, her eyes on the street and the people and cars that filled it. She watched how sloppy they were, how they bumped into each other and swarmed round one another like insects…Mage tapped her shoulder, pulling her from her cryptic thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked in a soft and lethargic voice that she usually used when she either was tired or out on rounds.

"I think we're done here." Mag announced his voice heavy and dulled with sleep, as he tossed the binoculars over to his sister, who instinctively began to peer inside of them.

"Well, what about that?" Sulfur-Tide said pointing in the direction of some dark building, just north of them.

"Where?" Mag asked his voice sandwiched between pride and confusion.

"Over there at 12 O'clock!" Sulfur-tide murmured still pointing in the direction of the building as she handed her brother back the binoculars that he quickly stole back and stared into his eyes following the direction Sulfur-Tide was pointing.

"Shit!" Mag hissed placing his binoculars back in the small bag attached to his belt.

"You see right?" Sulfur-Tide asked the lethargy in her voice replaced with pure excitement that Mag forced himself to ignore.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go!" sulfur-Tide hissed readying to leave, but Mag had seized her arm and was holding her tightly with no seen intention of letting go.

"Let go!" Sulfur-Tide hissed tugging fiercely at her arm.

"No." Mag answered bluntly still holding her wrist tightly.

"Mag! Get the fuck off!" She barked, tugging at her arm harder with little to no luck.

"No! Not until you promise not to kill anyone!" Mag cursed and Sulfur-Tide chuckled softly.

"That's what this is about?" Sulfur mocked continuing to laugh.

"I'm not fucking joking!" Mag snarled at his sister again, yanking her arm viciously.

"Fine…I won't kill anyone. Happy now?" Sulfur asked her voice sharp and condescending as she stared into his masked face with a smirk.

"I'm serious! You keep promising that you won't but you keep doing it!" Mag reminded.

"I said I won't damn!"

"You better not!"

"I won't god can we just go now?"

"Yeah I just want your word." Mag announced silently getting a hushed nod in reply.

"Can we go now?" She pleaded with eerily soft eyes.

"Yeah...let's go." Mag nodded solemn and worried that once again his sister would betray her promise to him.

They ran before anything was said; before Mag or Sulfur-Tide were able to issue their normal superhero grovel, and before Sulfur-Tide was able to issue out her normal "civil" threat. They ran like cowards down the street, their breath sparse as they bounded down the away from their dark leather clad vigilantes; they chased, trailed like blood hounds with a mission, never stopping not even when the stolen goods were dropped, scattered, and shattered along the pavement. To them the good were nonexistent blurs in their vision; all there was was the sweet adrenaline that was their little game of cat and mouse. Among the adrenaline of the chase Mag could remember the drills their father had once used to give them on disarming. He could remember the small tips his father had given him and his sister, small tips that Mag found relevant to their current situation.

The knees, Mag always preferred to go for the knees; he found taking people down was always easier that way, that they were less likely to struggle as they were less likely to utter their common insignificant drivel, in that way the pain shut them up and in a way calmed them down.

Mag followed after Sulfur-Tide, the game of cat and mouse ended in front of a corner-store deli. The two criminals lay in moaning crippled heaps on the pavement bleeding from their legs where the vigilante siblings had shot them.

"What the hell man? You shot my legs!" One of them cried in pain much to Sulfur-Tide's own amusement.

"Oh shut up they're only your knees. Ass hole." Sulfur tide jeered giving her brother a fleeting glance before returning back to the bleeding man.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Shut up man, she's got a gun!" the other criminal hissed at his comrade, and Sulfur-Tide glanced at her brother again, this time there was a certain kind of fire in her eyes that tipped him off about what his sister was planning.

"So do I man, that bitch…can suck a big one, cuz I ain't gonna…go down like no bitch!" The other said through moans of pain his hands reaching towards his belt, a movement that Sulfur-Tide quickly noticed along with her brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Sulfur, don't do anything stupid!" Mag chastised and Sulfur-Tide smiled before shooting the man in the arm with her GRN9mm pistol. The man screamed in pain and recoiled away from his belt as the bullet buried into his flesh.

"I told you man!"

"Fuck you crazy ass bitch! That…was…my…arm!" The man howled letting out a stream of curses as he weakly tried to cradle his wounded arm.

"I know! That ought to teach you a lesson about stealing!" Sulfur-Tide said proudly and Mag agreed.

"Stealing that's what this is about?" The other asked skeptically and Mag nodded.

"Yeah, this is what this is about, and next time we catch you guys on the street stealing we're not going to be so nice." Mag said slightly proud he could finally issue their "civil" threat to these hooligans.

"You call this nice ass hole your damn friend just shot me! Twice!"

"Fuck up ass hole!" Sulfur-Tide growled clutching her pistol tightly with a grim smile.

"Yo man we don't want no trouble!" the other pleaded and Mag nodded understandingly.

"And we don't want to any either_

"Fuck up man! You and this bitch keep talking shit, but just you mother fuckers wait I'm a come back and cut_

"Watch it" Sulfur and Mag hissed together but the man continued.

"Wash I'll come back and find you cock suckers and_

"That's enough!" Sulfur shouted her gun hand trembling with rage.

"Sulfur calm down!"

"I swear I'll cut the both of you!"

"Man shut up!" The other hissed not wanting to be shot again.

"No, its fine…I think it's about time me and my brother stopped issuing threats anyway…I always found threat people learn better from example." Sulfur said sweetly, her voice calm and quite, barely a whisper.

"What are you talking about man?" The two wounded men said in near perfect unison.

"Sulfur what are you doing?" Mag questioned but Sulfur just shook her head.

"Delivering justice…what we came here to do. Once I'm finished with this asshole and his friend no one will want to steal ever again." She announced with a smirk that made Mag curse the world.

"But I didn't do nothing man! It was him!" One of the mean pleaded sitting up and trying his best to crawl away from the duo.

"Sorry." Sulfur whispered taking a long look at her brother as if to say "just try and stop me" before turning back to the man her gun pointed at the fleeing man, her finger wrapped around the trigger, his eyes filled with fear.

"Sulfur Don't!" Mag called out but it was too late, Sulfur-Tide had already pulled the trigger and the man lay dead in a bloody heap on the floor, his obnoxious friend yelling for dead partner's name and streaming a fresh line of curses at Sulfur-Tide who only smiled before issuing her next hit.

"Sulfur-Tide! What the fuck!" Mag hissed as he watched as his sister began to make her way back up the street towards the woman to who the two slain men had robbed from earlier.

Mag watched his sister closely, the two men were her strike two, and he wasn't too sure whether or not she would make it to three, though he hoped dearly she wouldn't make it to three though he couldn't at this point in time remain all too sure.

Mag listened carefully as his sister calmed the woman down, talked to her and made her aware of her ill deeds, surprisingly though the woman didn't seem scared or worried Mag noted as he watched the two in fact she seemed almost calm. Though as Mag thought of it it didn't seem all too surprising his sister always did have a way with her words, she could manipulate ones emotions according to what she wanted and Mag could tell that was exactly what was going on.

"You know that was really pathetic of you right?" Sulfur asked when she was sure her brother wasn't paying her any mind, figuring she was only comforting the woman. But Sulfur-Tide knew better, deep inside she was tired, tired of all the "ass holes" who liked to pick on all the urban cockroaches that were always either too busy or too spineless to defend for them selves.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked her voice cracking and confused as she tried to squeeze out of Sulfur's grip.

"You didn't even try to get your own shit back… you would have let them off with your stuff people like you don't deserve to live!" Sulfur whispered condescendingly and the woman froze almost completely

"I don't deserve to live?" She hissed her elevated voice catching Mag's attention.

"Sulfur!" He called running to wards his sister who was wrapping her arms around the woman's neck with intentions on snapping her neck.

"Yes?" She asked moving her hands just beneath the woman's jaw.

"Don't you promised!"

"So I did." Sulfur announced after she gave the woman's head a fierce jerk to her left.

The woman's body slumped to the ground in a limp mass of flesh and clothing, and Sulfur found herself smiling at the limp body.

"Sulfur why the…why the hell would you do that? Fucking ass these are the people were supposed to protect!" Mag hissed he was crouched over the woman's dead corpse, his face dark with anger.

"They were going to die any way, why keep them waiting?" Sulfur-Tide said with a smirk that made Mag spring up from his perch near the dead body. He found himself balling his fists and cursing the heavens for his dilemma. He didn't know what to say, how to respond, he tried to laugh it off as though it were a sick joke but Sulfur's straight face said different. Mag glanced down at his fists tightened into tensed fists that shook and trembled with rage. He took another look at his sister, the same calm sinister smirk plastered on her face, the look of a killer, of a person who just didn't care! Mag tightened his fists until they hurt and turned lighter in color, and then he hit her, hard; his rock hard fist colliding with the soft flesh and hard bone of her jaw in an action that seemed to almost stun his sister.

Moments later

Sulfur-Tide seemed almost motionless, as though she were contemplating whether or not she had just been struck by her elder sibling. Slowly Sulfur began to flex her jaw as though rolling herself back to life.

"You hit me." She whispered her voice still and void of emotion.

"You deserved a lot more than that." Mag said as though he were trying to convince himself that his actions were just.

"You hit me." Sulfur repeated blankly, she still couldn't believe Mag had struck her, he had never hit her before and quite frankly had he not just hit her she would have found it almost impossible for him to do such, but he had he had hit her and he wasn't sorry about it either.

"You should have kept your word." Mag said a becoming irritated with his sister's morose repetition, after all Mag had warned her this would happen he told her to stop to control herself, but as usual Sulfur took him as more of a joke than a role model or anyone worth listening to for that matter.

"You hit me!" Sulfur yelled her fists held in tight quaking balls at either side of her, every part of her demanded retribution in the bloodiest of ways.

"I know!" Mag shouted extremely aggravated with his little sister.

"Mag, you fucking hit me!" Sulfur shouted again this time spitting on the pavement just in front Mag's feet.

"I know I did Sulfur-Tide!" Mag hissed his own anger blinding him from seeing the fist that was racing towards him.

Mag had never been hit by his sister before; even when they had been training Sulfur-Tide still had never actually struck Mag at least not deliberately.

Mag coughed emitting bile from his lips as Sulfur withdrew her fist from his stomach, her face darkened with anger.

Sulfur-Tide smiled as she loomed over her hunched over brother her fists still curled in to those quick weapons of hers. Deep inside Sulfur could feel herself growing cocky, she was becoming more willing to let her guard down eager to take one of Mag's light speed punches dead on.

"That was your last straw Sulfur! I'm sick and fucking tired of you and your psychotic bullshit!" Mag hissed as he pressed his forearm closer against Sulfur's throat after he had pushed her into the wall of the building closest to them. Sulfurs mouth was covered in blood and her right cheek was slightly swollen.

"And I'm tired of all this goody goody jizz! But we don't always get what we want do we?" Sulfur laughed driving her fist into her brother's ribs as hard as his restraint on her would allow, as hard as it would take for her to crack one or maybe two of his ribs (if she were lucky), but cracking his ribs through his bullet proof vest was on of those extraordinary task that were always easier said then done. As the two predicted Sulfur's first attempt went out with out so much as a bang, though neither of them had expected much to happen what with Mag's bullet proof vest and Sulfur's restraint the feat seemed highly unlikely.

Mag stumbled backwards his nose spewing a fountain of crimson all over his face and vest where his sister had head butted him. Mag wiped his nose with the back of his gloved hand, his eyes on his sister who only offered her smile as a rebuttal.

"See that? That's why I do it in case you're wondering." Sulfur smirked gesturing to her brother's bloodied nose.

"My nose? That's what this is about…you really expect me to believe that bull?" Mag asked clenching his fist before ramming his fist into his sister's rib cage with the force of a champion M.M.A fighter a move that Sulfur quickly mimed, the force of her own punches matching that of his own.

"No the blood. I like the color…the way people react when they see it

Sulfur didn't get to finish as a knee came crashing into her diaphragm; winded Sulfur stumbled backward holding her chest as she gasped for air that seemed nonexistent.

"You're sick Sulfur!" Mag grunted as he limped over to his sister with the full intention of kicking her in the ribs. But Sulfur swiftly swept on of her legs beneath Mag's feet tripping him.

The punching, the kicking, and the throwing lasted about as long as their endurance and prides would allow. Neither of them wanting to give up until the other was down. But at some point the fighting ceased as Sulfurs cell phone rang. The two stopped their fighting as Sulfur stared blankly at the cracked caller I.D screen.

"It's dad." She announced feeling foolish as she watched Mag hang his head in shame as Sulfur answered the phone.

"Hi daddy!" Sulfur answered sweetly gesturing over to Mag to show that they needed to leave.

"Yeah he's right here…huh…no, we're watching TV…Mom? Okay yes daddy…I love you too…bye." Sulfur sighed as she tucked her phone back in the pouch at her side her eyes dark and full of fear.

"I heard you say mom what's up?" Mag asked curiously following his sister jack home.

"Mom is coming to check up on us…she'll be here in ten I told dad we were watching TV so we better haul ass!" Sulfur announced as she broke into a run Mag right at her side as the rushed to get back home before their mother did.


	3. Chapter 3

On the internet

Over a million people all over the country were watching it on youtube. It being two poorly shot videos of two cosplayers acting out what seemed to be a fight scene in what viewers suggested belonged to a live action of some famous anime. The two were fighting intensely, fiercely striking each other as though they were complete enemies, and later as more and more people began to watch and study the videos it began apparent that this was no show, or cosplay this was the real deal. The videos had been taken by a couple of amateurs who had probably stuck their heads out of their windows and with their phones or camcorders recorded this dark heavy silhouetted brawl.

Else where

"Hey Dave!" Mindy called from his bedroom; she had decided to spend her weekend at Dave's house and so far she had been spending most of her time on his computer watching videos and scrutinizing certain types of guns.

"Yeah?" Dave called from outside the room down the hall in the bathroom where he was washing his hands clean after taking a piss.

"Hurry up and find out asshole, that's what!" Mindy cursed over her shoulder as she waited impatiently for Dave to hurry to her side.

"Alright Mindy, so what do you want?" Dave asked wiping wet hands on the front of his jeans a curious expression on his face as he stared at the auburn haired twelve year old, her eyes focused solely on the luminescent computer screen as though it were the only thing that existed, her fingers punching in letters with lightning quick speed before she clicked enter, scrolled down, and right clicked on some video or another.

"Watch this shit Dave…the guy in this totally kicks ass!" Mindy cursed with awkward preadolescent delight that made Dave some what happy his father had stepped out of the house not too long ago.

Dave watched closely from over Mindy's shoulder as Mindy clicked play on the youtube video labeled "not cosplayers actual fight."

"What is this?" Dave asked sharply after several moments of static, silence, mindless fumbling with the camera, and muffled dialogue.

"Shut the fuck up douche bag and watch the damn video!" Mindy hissed growing annoyed with Dave's constant questioning.

"Okay but

"Shut the fuck up Dave!" Mindy said again cutting Dave off mid sentence.

The two then watched in silent awe as two costumed teenagers pounded at each other. Dave never before had witnessed something even more amazing than Mindy's own fighting skills. Dave squinted his eyes behind his glasses as he tried to look behind the dark shuffle of the camera as the two delivered heavy handed punches that made slow lagging blurred movements in the video.

"Oh, you see those two things in the back?" Mindy asked as she pointed to the computer screen where in the back of the video two or three dark lumpy pixilated blurs resided.

"What are those?" Dave asked adjusting his glasses as though they were the problem.

"Bodies, the girl is a total douche…I think she killed them." Mindy huffed confidently and Dave pretended to listen fully to Mindy's words as he watched the two continue their brawl. "See that? That's….wondering." Dave could hear the girl muffled through the static. "Expect …bull?" The boy said muffled through the static not too long after.

The video was maybe five or ten minutes long but while watching Dave had only felt a tired minute trail by.

"That was awesome." Dave announced stretching his back and Mindy laughed.

"I know that guy kicks some total ass!" Mindy smiled with more twelve year old delight.

"Yeah I know."

"I bet I can take him though." Mindy said with an overconfident grin and this time Dave laughed.

"We should go and find him, make him join up with us…Kick-ass, Hitgirl and him." Mindy said nodding her head proudly and Dave felt himself freeze over.

"Heh, what?" Dave asked choking on confused laughter, he had been under the assumption that they were off superheroing for good but the look on Mindy's face said other wise.

"We should go and find him…shouldn't be that hard. You were pretty easy to track." Mindy said bluntly and Dave felt his jaw slack a little.

"What no, no we're not doing that." Dave said feely his best attempt at trying to lay down the law but Mindy had other plans.

At the same time somewhere else

Chris D'Amico sat watching the video, wide eyed for what seemed like the eightieth time that day; he didn't know what it was about the video really that made him want to watch it over and over again repeatedly, maybe it was the quality not that it was anything special but this version of the video always seemed so much more clearer with less static than other, although Chris still knew that wasn't it. It could have possibly been the fighting but he knew that wasn't it either, it was the girl. Yes that had to be it Chris thought as he watched her quick and fluid movements that proved to be not only alluring but also deadly.

He listened even to her voice, listened as she laughed mocked and insulted her foe. She was bad ass; yes those were the words he wanted to use to describe her, bad ass. It said so much and yet so little all at the same time.

"Hey, Marqc come check this out!" Chris said to his new bodyguard, a tanned faced rough looking black man little to no hair at all. Marqc slowly walked over to Chris peering over his shoulder at the video playing on his laptop.

"Isn't she awesome?" Chris asked and Marqc nodded with a slight grunt.

"Yeah she ain't all that but she can get it." Marqc said wryly and Chris threw him a look.

"Not that you asshole, she kicking this guys ass!" Chris announced as he replayed the video for the hundredth time that day. He was having some ideas about what he wanted to do with her, one of them being close to Marqc's own idea; get close to her in some way so he could get back at Kick-ass and Hitgirl. And he had the perfect idea how.

"Oh shit the bitch is ripping him a new one." Marqc laughed and Chris felt him self roll his eyes.

"Hey Marqc can you go and get me some paper…and a pen?" Chris dully and Marqc tossed him a look as if to say what the hell would you do with paper?

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to write the news a little letter." Chris said with a smirk as he turned his attention back to the video and the girl, he had a feeling he would have to come up with something particularly smooth to say soon.

Meanwhile

"_And when we get back, the video that is sweeping the nation! Polls say it's the number one most watched video since the public was introduced to Kick-ass! We'll have more on this story when we get back stay tuned this is Trisha Marx and you are watching New York one." _The female news caster said in that perfect trained voice that came with the practice.

Willow walked into the living room silently her can of Pepsi chill in her firm grip; glancing over to the couch she could see her mother watching commercials with a solemn face, a mug of Chamomile in her grip.

"Willow, can you believe this?" Her mother asked her voice was dull and full of deep rooted disgust as her daughter sat next to her own the couch sipping her Pepsi with silent concentration.

"Huh?" Willow asked glancing at her mother then to the television to which her mother was gesturing.

"These kids have no control…first Kick-ass and his followers and now they're saying there maybe another." Her mother announced with a scowl that made Willow smirk, she had always loved it when her mother got angry.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked confused but once again she was told to observe the television where the News was once again reporting what Willow labeled as drivel. _"And we're back! With the story that's sweeping the nation is the number one video world wide, polls say this maybe even more popular than the Kick-ass video shot a year ago. Here in New York what seems to be Midtown Manhattan, a video was taken two teenagers wearing costumes fighting in the street…hold on I am getting word that this fight might have been over a murder that occurred earlier that night, and that the female fighter just ,maybe the _

Silence filled the room quickly as Locke shut the television off, his eyes dark and dangerous as he scrutinized his sister.

"Locke turn the TV back on now!" Their mother hissed firmly.

"Yeah Locke." Willow agreed with a smirk but Locke ignored her words only sending his sister a calm look that told her in silence why he had turned off the TV.

"Mommy…we can watch TV later you think you can help me figure out the elemental compound for this new poison I made?" Willow asked her mother softly, watching closely as a small smile warmed itself on to her mother's lips. A smile that made Lock smile happy that they had successfully avoided a terrible situation with not only their mother, but father as well.

"You made a new poison? All by yourself?" Their mother asked awestruck and Willow nodded rising from her seat on the couch with her mother following silently to their little lab, her eyes somehow locked on her brother as she mouthed the words _you owe me_.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow was bored, bored with her mother, bored with the same chemical analysis and I.D practice, bored with combat training, bored with the standard assault procedure practices, but mostly she was bored with having to stay inside the house like a lab rat.

Willow never was the type to enjoy sitting on her back watching television, in fact Willow preferred to spend her time outside atop rooftops, starring down at the fair city of New York. But instead Willow was forced to stay indoors and train and practice and die of boredom.

Willow slammed the refrigerator door closed a scowl clinging to her lips; she was out of Pepsi and her mother wasn't around to buy more, so now that left her alone in their condo with her annoying elder brother and no caffeinated soda to calm her nerves.

"Fuck!" Willow hissed rummaging through the freezer and cabinets for some kind of caffeinated energy drink or some other drink packed with sugar, but to her despair the only thing that came close to a caffeinated drink was Locke's pack of five hour energy.

"Damn it Locke you and your puss ass five hour energy." Willow hissed beneath her breath as she stormed out of the kitchen thirsty and irritated.

She sat silent on the couch her knees pressed into her chest as she watched the news; _"And were back with the…huh what's that?" _Willow watched in silent fascination as the news reporter read through a sheet of paper with intense curiosity and deep interest. _"My apologizes viewers but it would seem that we have been sent an anonymous tip concerning a drug run going on tonight."_ Willow sat up suddenly interested in the news as the news reporter announced the address in which the drug run was to be held. This had been what she had been waiting for, the rush and just the excuse to receive that rush. Quickly Willow leaped from the couch her mood completely transgressed as she forgot about her lack of Pepsi. Willow silently shut off the television with a large smirk on her face. Willow crept like a ghost silent to her room wordless and yet equally obvious as she closed slammed her door closed and drew the curtains.

In the privacy of her quarters Willow felt free, and in the sleek formfitting leather of her gear she felt invincible, in its black and yellow air brushed print she felt untouchable. Slowly Willow zipped up her combatant boots listening as though savoring the feel of the thick leather on her fingers. In her mirror Willow carefully applied the black make-up around the skin of her eyes with a small thin brush that resembled that of a paintbrush before placing an onyx colored mask over eyes.

Willow looked herself over in her mirror; once all her gear was on, all her weapons accounted for, and all her poison and toxins in their rightful veils and bottles in the pouches of her utility belt. And she could no longer recognize herself, the Willow she had been less than ten perhaps even fifth teen minutes ago was gone hidden beneath the gear, and the weapons and Sulfur-Tide. She gave herself another approving look over before smiling impishly as she pulled her fingerless black leather gloves tight over her hand.

"Its show time."

Sometime later

Sulfur-Tide could still hear in her head the address of the drug run the news reporter had spoke of, it was somewhere near the piers or so it was said. But the thing was sulfur-Tide had been walking around the piers for an hour and a half maybe and in all that time she had seen no sign of a drug run, no cars no people nothing, just the barren silent darkness that was the piers.

Sulfur cursed under her breath tired and craving a can of Pepsi now that her rush had been dissolved to nothingness. Sulfur tried to take the edge off of her nerves by walking, hopefully if she walked far enough or long enough she would find something to bring the rush back; but as she continued she found that the only thing she was able to find was the sheer annoyance of silence. There was no one there, no drug-run at the piers, though this wouldn't be the first time the news had got something wrong but still it angered her, after all she had just ran over to the piers only to find that there was nothing there.

"What a waste of time." Sulfur hissed contemplating weather or not she should just go home.

"What's a waste of time?" A voice asked from behind her in a failed attempt at being smooth. Sulfur froze confused, she hadn't heard any sign of anyone approaching nor did she hear any sign of a car approaching either so how did this person manage to sneak up on her? Had she really been paying so little attention? She asked herself as she quickly pulled her 9mm from its holster at her side.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sulfur hissed as she whipped around, her gun aimed at the teen stranger's head.

"What the…is that…gun? What the hell man! Put that thing away!" The red costumed teen squealed shielding his face with his black cape.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" Sulfur hissed again lowering her gun slightly figuring this red costumed teen was the least of her worries.

"I'm Redmist…and I called you here...baby." Redmist said lowering his cape to look at Sulfur-Tide who couldn't help but roll her eyes disgusted. _There he goes trying to be smooth again_. Sulfur though with a scowl as she raised her gun back to his head, she wasn't in the mood for him or his _Casanova _bullshit.

"Excuse me?" Sulfur hissed spitting on the floor as though to show she was just as rough and tumble as any guy though her GRN9mm pistol in her hand said enough.

"I'm sorry umm…I didn't know your name I

"Dude, fuck up! What the hell did you mean you called me here?" Sulfur asked lowering her gun again this guy was just another poser a loser not worth her time but still what did he mean by called her here?

"I sent that anonymous letter to the new station." He said with a smirk as he nodded his head to the side.

"The letter about the drug run…that was you?" Sulfur asked a small smirk spreading across her lips slowly and Redmist nodded a sly smirk trapped on his face as he stared at her through dark eyes.

"Why, what the hell do you want?"Sulfur hissed angrily her smirk complete gone as though it had never existed in the first place and her gun back at his head for a third time.

"I wanted us to team up." He said pushing his cape in back of him as he tried for a superman stance proud and mighty; and Sulfur laughed who did this guy think he was kidding?

"Me team up with you?" Sulfur asked through her laughter her gun now aimed at his groin as she tried to hold her sides and detain her laughter.

"Yeah. Me and you…I seen how you pwned that guy in the video. Your fucking badass, we should totally join up." Redmist said his cool now shattered by child like excitement.

"Now why the hell do you think I would want to join up with such a goody goody like you?" Sulfur said straightening up a bit her gun still pointed at his groin but this time for the fun of it.

"Goody goody? Baby there's not a good bone in my body." He said in a failed attempt at being smooth once again and Sulfur laughed again.

"If you want to keep your cock I suggest you stop calling me _baby_."

"I…yeah I'm sorry that was unnecessary."

"Uh huh. Damn you make my brother look cool." She scoffed deciding to place her pistol back in its holster before crossing her arms over his chest.

"Look will you just fucking listen to me?" He hissed either finally fed up with Sulfur's smart remarks or just a bit braver now that her gun was put away.

"Okay shoot." She said calmly much to his amazement, he had been expecting her to hit him but to his surprise she had liked it when he showed "backbone".

"What?" He asked stunned and Sulfur sighed suddenly pissed.

"Talk asshole you wanted me to listen right? Well fucking talk!"

"Yeah I…okay dude

"Dude?"

"Chick whatever!" Sulfur tossed him a look.

"There are two serious assholes roaming the city okay? They think their totally fucking bad ass superheroes and everything. I wanted us to join up so maybe we could put them in their place. Ya know show them who's boss?"

"And you need me why?"

"Fuck I just said that….fuck just come to the Mist-mobile with me."

"Whoa! Hold it bub! The hell do you think I am?"

"I don't know just come on!"

"Fine…Fine…if your gonna cry about it." She teased following as he began to walk off.

"Now where are we going?"

"To the _Mist-mobile_." He said nodding his head slowly walking with a sort of odd strut that only a cartoon super villain like the Joker or Cruella Devil could sustain. Sulfur watched Redmist closely everything about him spelt loser. Sulfur couldn't help but laugh to herself rolling her eyes, never in her life had she thought that someone could make her brother seem cool and yet here she was looking at the very guy who had just done the impossible.

Back at the condo

Locke had been lying in his bed forcing himself to finish watching the series premiere of a new show on the History channel; _Nazi warfare_. Locke forced himself to down the rest of the small bottle of five hour energy. This had been his fifth bottle that night and so far he was felt nothing. Five hour energy? He asked himself in disbelief, no five hour lies.

Slowly Locke shut off his television, tired of watching muffled shifting colors, flicker, dim, and brighten on his television screen. Locke drained the last of his Five hour energy with a groan still he felt nothing.

"Willow!" He called hoping his sister would have a Pepsi or some other kind of drink chock full of caffeine, anything to keep him awake.

"Willow!" Locke called again, sitting up in his soapbox bed his eyes stuck on the small red bottle of lies that rested in the palm of his hand. But there was no answer, though that had not been significantly odd. Locke and Willow had not been talking much lately come her new hobby of killing both civilians and criminals.

Locke sighed heavily as he pulled himself lazily out of bed and headed to his door, stepping carefully over the darts that missed their targets on the bull's-eye of Gorge W. Bush's face. Upon opening the door he was greeted with a sort of silence that was almost alien to him.

"Hey Willow you got anymore Pepsi?" He found himself shouting over the silence as though there had been some loud person screaming over his own words rendering his voice inaudible. Once again there was no answer, just the morbid silence that held to the air like sickness. Now Locke new something was wrong, or at the very least not right; never before had he called his sister so many times with out so much as a response or a rude retort in return, it was almost unnatural Locke thought as he walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator, whatever was up with Willow could wait until he had had his soda, or better yet one of Willow's own.

"Willow you fat ass! You drank all the Pepsi!" Locke called aloud as he slammed the refrigerator closed practically waiting for his little sister to barge into the kitchen calling him several colorful names most of them being the name _bitch_, but she didn't.

Quickly Locke charged into the living room there was no sign of Willow, nor was there any sign of her in the bath room or her room to which he knocked upon entering. Willow had not been in the condo Locke noted after his tiring search before smiling. Well at least he didn't need drink rush anymore.

Allotted time in which Mag starts his search for Willow

Mag watched over the city with the demeanor of an over protective parent, his lips turned over in a slight scowl, his body hunched over the edge of a tall buildings rooftop. This was how Mag had liked to spend his time, watching over his city like a protector; a shadow looming in the night over a dark and busy metropolis. But tonight Mag was no protector, tonight Mag was like one of those guys in the movies who hunted down lost people; yes tonight that was him.

Silently Mag pulled out his binoculars from the pouch at his side and began staring down at the streets of his city, watching as each insignificant ant-like person walked from point A to point B completely oblivious to him. He watched as the nighttime traffic rolled in like the plague and laughed as everyone so uniformly honked the horns of their cars. But out of all the same red, blue, black, and white vehicles there was only really one car that interested him; it was a red and black beauty like something out of car heaven, a hybrid between the Bat-mobile and NASCAR's finest.

"That is freaking A!" Mag howled as the car speed through traffic beating the red light, not that Mag cared too much he wasn't a traffic cop, just a masked vigilante.

Stashing his binoculars back into his pouch he turned around his face burning with both anger and curiosity as he stared at the two costumed youths in front of him. It had been a girl about twelve or thirteen and a boy somewhere in his late teens, Mag though as he looked their gear over.

"Who are you guys?" He said nodding to the girl dressed in a black and purple, but she just smiled.

"I'm Hitgirl…and that's Kick-Ass." The girl said gesturing over to the guy next to her who seemed to be wearing a green and yellow scuba suit and a pair of old worn Timberland yellow suede boots. Mag gave Kick-Ass a quick nod and the teen held out his yellow gloved hand as though to shake Mag's own.

"Names Mag." He said after shaking hands with Kick-Ass.

"We've been looking for you." Hitgirl announced taking a step closer and Mag couldn't help but raise a hidden eyebrow.

"Looking for me?" Mag said skeptically and Kick-Ass nodded.

"Yeah you are the guy from that bad ass fucking video right?" Hitgirl asked but Mag just stood frozen silently pondering to himself why a twelve year old girl was cursing so much.

"Hey asshole?" Hitgirl asked when Mag didn't answer and Mag nodded silently.

"Ah cool you don't know how long we've been out here looking for you." Kick-Ass said relieved and Mag frowned.

"Why the hell were you two looking for me?" Mag asked half forgetting about his original reason for being outside atop the building in the first place.

"Asshole I just said that. Because you're bad ass…

"And we want you to join up with us." Kick-Ass added.

"Hey douche bag I was going to say that." Hitgirl hissed and Kick-Ass chuckled nervously.

"Look I dunno…I mean I'm kind of a solo guy ya know."

"Aww c'mon since when did anyone ever completely work alone? Batman and Robin, superman Louis Lane and Supergirl, Wolverine and the X-men, and we can't forget Spidey and Black-cat!" Kick-Ass said with a heavy sigh as he referred to as many comic book heroes as possible, but Mag was not convinced he had never been the comic book kind of guy.

"Sorry dude I don't read comic books." Mag said with a smirk and Kick-Ass frowned, what the hell did this guy mean he doesn't read comic books? Kick-Ass asked himself with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean you don't read comic books?" Kick-Ass asked in utter disbelief.

"I mean I don't read fucking comic books they're not my thing." Mag answered with a shrug.

"Aww I can't believe this_ _OW_! What the fuck?" Kick-Ass cried as Hitgirl jabbed him in the shoulder with a tight fit and brass knuckles.

"What this douche bag is trying to say is no one can do this shit alone, you can be an asshole if you want and die trying…or you can join up with us and live to see your cock get sucked by some whore when you're thirty." Hitgirl said with a smirk and Mag felt himself turn a little hot beneath the collar.

"How old are you again?" Mag asked his lips contorted into a sinister scowl.

"Twelve." Hitgirl said proudly and Mag rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine…I not to big on the cock sucking thing but seeing my thirties well hell yeah." Mag said with a slight sigh before pulling his cowl closer to his face.

"Alright welcome aboard asshole." Hitgirl said with a smirk as she landed a playful yet forceful punch on his chest while Kick-Ass tossed him a high five.

"Uh thanks?" Mag asked questioning why he was being referred to as _asshole_.

Silently Kick-Ass pulled Hitgirl over to the side and Mag supposed he had something of deep severity to say by the look in his eyes.

"C'mon Hitgirl you cant keep calling him asshole."

"Why?"

"Why? You saw what he did to that girl!" Kick-Ass said his voice cracking as though chocking on something or another.

"Pft I can take him." Hit girl smirked pulling a switch blade from her utility belt. The purple haired twelve year old spun the blade in her hand as though it her a light weight coin or an individual pair of nunchucks before finally throwing the blade with expert precision at Mag's face.

Mag caught the blade just mere inches from his nose between his index, forefinger, and thumb his face a contorted mess of confused lines all shouting one; "what the hell!" At Hitgirl who just couldn't help but laugh the twelve year old girl she was. She could tell she was going to like Mag very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Possibly thirteen hours later

The sound of Germany's industrial metal band Rammstein's _Mein teil_ rushed out of the condo as Locke and Willow's mother opened the door, her expression cold and hardened as she slammed the door closed. She hated it when Willow left her music blasting on some of the loudest songs on her iPod. Their mother checked her wrist watch with a scowl as she locked the door preparing to make her way to her daughter's room.

As usual Willow's door was locked, something that had always made her worry; Willow was so mal mannered and so impossible to keep under control that it practically set gave her a heart attack when ever she seen her child alone, even if that alone place happened to be her own room.

"Locke!" She called as she entered her eldest child Locke's room. Locke's room was a montage of splattered paint, posters of rock bands, darts, and of course his old punching bag his father had given him for his seventh birthday.

His mother stepped over an empty bottle of five hour energy and a throwing dart after that, her face contorted into several odd lines that all spelled anger as she made her way to Locke's bed, where her son lay sprawled on the mattress on of his legs dangling in the air as well as on of his arms his body covered only by his boxers and the thin sheet he was sleeping under.

"Locke!" She called again this time tapping his leg slightly, her cold hand causing him to retreat beneath his thin sheet.

"Locke front and center!" She hissed finally yanking the sheet off of Locke's body waking him up completely.

"What…what the hell…drill?" Locke mumbled as he pulled himself out of bed with a long yawn.

"Huh…no I have to tell you and your sister something…but her doors locked."

"The hell is that noise?" Locke hissed shielding his ears from the music that was flooding into his ears with out his permission.

"Your sister is blasting her damn music." His mother announced as she made her way to Locke's dresser, before digging into one of the drawers and tossing him the emergency gas mask he was mandated to keep in his room just incase one of Willow's experiments went haywire.

"I think you might need this." She said turning to her son, who couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at his mother.

"Wait, what? You want me to go in Willow's room…I don't follow." Locke said confused as he stood up from his bed before throwing him self back on the bed in pain.

"That's what happens when you leave your darts all over the place." His mother said leaning against Locke's dresser, watching with a smirk as Locke massaged the inside of his foot where the dart had pricked him.

"Now seriously lock I need you to open the door for me I really need to talk to you two before it gets to late."

"…Okay fine." Locke said with a sigh swiping up the gasmask from the bed before jumping back to his feet careful not to step on anything this time, clearly learning his lesson from stepping on the dart.

Locke wasn't surprised to find out that he hadn't actually needed the gasmask, in fact Willow hadn't been so much as messing with chemicals, not even something as simple as, lye or hair dye. The only thing Willow could be accused of was blasting industrial metal and being on the internet early in the morning.

Locke sighed as he knocked on his sister's door and waited for her to answer, or rather he waited for her to choose to answer the door. Lock had to admit he had been surprised when Willow had cracked the door open, slightly letting out a loud burst of music that his ears had not yet been ready for; he hadn't expected Willow to have heard him knocking, and if she had he also wasn't expecting her to answer the door with the music turned up so loud.

Willow had been leaning against the frame of the door an accusing scowl tattooed to her lips as she stared at her elder brother with zero intention on letting him inside.

"Yo what's up?" Willow asked over the Rammstein song that was blasting in their ears.

"Mom wants to tell us something…god Willow can you turn that shit down? Mom has something to tell us and she can't tell us if you're blasting that shit!" Locke hissed covering his ears much to Willow's own enjoyment.

"But I like it." She smirked Locke frowned he hated when Willow chose tender moments like these to screw with him, why couldn't she be like any other normal person and just turn her music down instead of acting as though it were such a big deal? Locke asked himself curiously as he glared at his little sister who was retreating back to her computer chair.

"It doesn't matter Mom wants you to turn it down, and so do I its too fucking loud Willow!" Locke cursed but Willow just laughed as she plopped herself back into her computer chair before spinning it back round to face the computer.

"Oh yeah make sure to close the door back since your leaving now." Willow said waving Locke off as she submerged herself in her internet findings.

"Willow its too early in the morning for this bullshit! Just turn the damn music down and come into the living room so mom can say what ever the hell she wanted to and we can go back to doing what ever the fuck we want." Locke glowered, gritting his teeth as he stared at Willow who was simply reclining back in her chair.

"…Fine on one condition." Willow said after having mulled Locke's words over in her head, figuring he made some bit of sense.

"What the hell? Cant you just except what I said and turn that shit down and go into the living room?" Locke asked confused, and Willow whirled her chair around to face him her face dark with severe seriousness.

"Fine, what do you want?" Locke hissed he hated having to stoop down to playing Willow's little mind games but there were times like these, when he had no choice in the matter.

"Tell me where you were last night." Willow said starring up at her brother curiously and Locke frowned, had that truly been what Willow wanted, to know where he had been last? Locke asked himself as he starred angrily at his sister.

"You couldn't just ask me that up front?" Locke asked raising a disconcerting eyebrow and Willow nodded innocently, something Locke knew she was far from being.

"You wouldn't have told me if I just _asked_." Willow said putting emphasize on the word asked as she tried to prove a well played point.

"Good point, but where the hell were you?" Locke said countering Willow's question with a smirk.

"I asked you first. But then again if you don't want to answer my question you don't have to I just won't turn down the music." Willow smirked as she reached for the music dial threatening to turn it up, and Locke sighed inaudible from beneath the sound of the thundering music before submitting to his sister.

"I went to look for your fat ass." Locke shouted and Willow smiled as she turned off her stereo and stood up from her computer chair.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Asked smiling a childish grin and Locke frowned.

"You're a real pain in the ass, ya know that?" Locke asked still shouting as though the music were still blaring through his ears and Willow laughed amused by her brother's failure.

In the living room where a family meeting is occurring

"So what's this big news Locke keeps going on about?" Willow asked uninterested, just eager to say something before Locke did.

"Yeah mom." Locke added shooting Willow a fierce look that she ignored.

"Well." Their mother said slowly as she rose from her seat her eyes darting back and forth between her two children, her arms folded neatly in back of her of her.

"You two are going to start going to a normal school." She announced, her face holding hints small of urgency with in her brows and creases of her forehead.

"WHAT!" The two siblings hissed together in perfect unison, looks of disbelief stuck on their faces as they stared at their mother doubtfully neither of them truly believing their mother's words.

"The two of you are going to begin normal educational schooling from now on." Their mother said silently as she unfolded her arms before folding them again.

"Whoa, hold up. Is this some kind of trust thing?" Locke hissed just as Willow began to open her mouth to speak, tossing his mother an accusing glare that she just shrugged off with a thin smile.

"Of course not, I just want the best for you and your sister and I don't think keeping you two alone in the house is such a good idea, especially being that the two of you are teenagers. I think it would be in your best interest if you two spent some time with others in your age group as opposed to living in the confines of these walls." Their mother explained and the two frowned.

"So…you don't trust us?" Willow said silently as she eyed her brother from her side of the couch.

"This is bullshit." Locke grunted folding his arms across his chest irately.

"Call it what you must but I know you two would be much happier in an environment where your around others in your age group." Their mother said again and Willow sighed defeated.

"Fine, I mean it can't be all that bad. So what do have target practice and chemical analysis training?" Willow asked curiously her eyes full of pure amazement

"Umm

"No Willow, normal schools aren't like that. You crap ass classes like history, science, math…stuff like that." Locke said with a shrug and Willow shot their mother a look.

"That is a fucking load of bullshit!" Willow barked slamming her fist onto the couch angrily.

"Well I'm sorry you two feel that way but its already decided."

"Fine mom…when are we going to this shit hole school of yours?" Locke asked his words causing their mother to from angrily.

"Well I enrolled you two in already, that's why I was out yesterday."

"Damn!" Willow hissed and their mother quickly folded her arms.

"Yes and its nine thirty-two right now but if you two get now you can make it by ten."

"But

"That is it I had enough of this chatter! I want the both of you to march your asses into your rooms and get ready to leave by nine forty!" Their mother hissed cutting Willow off mid sentence, finally fed up with her children's lack of respect and constant complaining.

"Mom

"Now! March soldiers march!" Their mother hissed again, forcing her teenage children out of their seats and into their rooms to prepare themselves for what they believed to be a day of annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

Later

Locke and Willow emerged from their rooms angry and fully clothed; they still couldn't believe their mother was sending them to a school. Neither of them could remember ever having been in a school before, having always been home schooled by their mother and father.

The two entered the living room silently, looks of pure torment tattooed on their faces as they reached their mother, who was seated on the couch watching the news with silent desperation.

"Mom we're ready." Locke hissed adjusting the rucksack on his back with a look of irritation as he fumbled with the straps of the Jansport bag.

"Wait! Mom I need to use the bathroom first." Willow announced heading back to the back of the condo before her mother even had so much as a chance to respond to Locke's statement.

Possibly five minutes later

"Back!" Willow called as she bounded into the living room a slight grin on her face that caught both their mother's and Locke's attention.

"What the hell is up with you?" Locke hissed beating his mother to the inevitable question but Willow just shrugged, her grin even larger than before as she fiddled with the zipper of her jacket as though bored and tired.

"Nothing just excited I guess." Willow responded some moments later, her response getting silent nods of disbelief in response.

"Whatever, look mom since your forcing us to go to this bullshit can we at least take the Porsche?" Locke asked a look of pure concern of his face as he awaited their mother's answer.

"After that display earlier, consider your asses lucky you get to use the Honda." Their mother spat and Willow's smile seemed to get bigger.

"What the hell, you send us to this bullshit and we can't have the Porsche?" Locke hissed but their mother was clearly done negotiating.

"Locke I said no!"

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do if we take it?" Locke challenged.

"Both of your asses will be grounded until you go collage!"

"That's bullshit" Willow whispered to herself easing her shoulder bag on her shoulder with a slight grunt.

"Your asses want to walk?" She asked with a threatening smirk and Lock and Willow quickly shook their heads "no" in reply.

"Good now get! Oh and here are the directions." Their mother said calmer as she handed Locke a slip of paper she pulled from her pocket along with the keys to the Honda. Locke stared at the two items hatefully before snatching them out of his mother's hand with a scowl before storming out of the door, hissing a stream of colorful words beneath his breath as he left, Willow just behind him still smiling impishly to herself.

In the parking lot

"Yo!" Willow called out to her brother just as he began to push the car keys into the lock of the black Honda Accord with a scowl. Slowly Locke turned to his sister, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her standard mocking, but as he glanced up at his sister and the car keys she was jingling in front of him he couldn't help but smirk.

"How the hell did you get those?" Locke questioned but Willow just smirked and Locke realized that he really didn't care how she had gotten the car keys at all; in fact he was just happy she had them.

"Bathroom break." Willow said answering his question before tossing the car keys at her brother, who caught them just mere inches from his face.

IN the car on the way to school

Locke had never before thought he would be able to see the day when his sister wasn't being a complete and total bitch but today seemed to be different, she had actually did something Locke deemed as cool, though even Willow had her moments Locke thought with a light grin as he turned the key to ignition before stomping on the gas and driving out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"Locke, slow the fuck down!" Willow hissed; she had been leaning against the car door, her seatbelt undone.

"Since when did you give a shit about the law?" Locke asked with a slight frown as he slowed down upon entering morning traffic.

"Since I don't have my fucking seatbelt on, and dying on my way to this shitty school totally wasn't apart of my days plan!" Willow hissed again and Locke just shook his head slightly annoyed, more with the red light than his own sister at this point.

"Yeah, well going to this bullshit isn't exactly on my to-do list either, now put your seatbelt on I'm not trying to get a ticket. Move your fucking ass!" Locke said with a grimace as he pounded his palm on the middle of the steering wheel in a failed attempt at trying to get the vehicle in front of him to start moving.

"Whatever. I can't believe she doesn't trust us alone!" Willow frowned as she fastened her seatbelt before moving uncomfortably beneath the seatbelts restraint and Locke gave a half hearted animal like grunt.

"Tell me about it we've been left alone in the house for how many years now? How the fuck can she not trust us?" Locke asked speeding through a yellow light with little problem.

"Maybe she's been sniffing chemicals." Willow jeered before announcing that Locke should make a left the next chance he got.

"Maybe…I mean how could she not fucking trust us?" Locke hissed and Willow nodded in agreement.

"Well I mean I understand how she can trust you, but me? C'mon, really?" Locke asked throwing up a hand in mock humor, a light smile playing on his face as he sped through the streets finally out of traffic; however Willow didn't share his change in mood, in fact she was pissed, pissed with her mother, this new school and her brother and his smart remarks.

"I should hurt you for that." Willow said bluntly, staring off into space as though she weren't truly thinking of punishing her brother for his smart mouth.

"Well, I'm driving the car and being that you don't want to die you wont, and besides were like a block away." Locke announced as he turned another corner before stopping at a stop sign.

"Dead ass?" Willow hissed as Locke began to drive again at a slower pace.

"What?" Locke asked confused as he used a red light to scan for a decent parking spot, which he managed to find between a defunct van and a more recent Volvo model.

"That stop sign, there was no one around you could have drove past it." Willow announced with a sigh, her brother was really beginning to grind down on her patience with his law abiding behavior and quite frankly she wasn't too sure how long she could stand it.

"Oh well it happened already, so just get your ass out of the car." Locke barked as he stepped out of the car, driving his fingers through dark hair with a frown as he locked the car, remembering to put the alarm on not wanting anything to happen to the Porsche should their mother find out that they took it out against her wishes.

"Whatever man! Lets just do this thing." Willow said in her version of a can-do attitude that made Locke burst with laughter, before returning back to his normal serious demeanor.

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

In front of the school

Willow walked silently besides her elder brother into the school yard; they hadn't been noticeably late or significantly early when they had arrived in the small court yard. There had still been a few choice nobodies hanging around the outside of the facility, smoking weed and counting out money as they pulled up their dropping pants.

"Hey, wait I haven't see you to around before." One of the teens said stroking a peach fuzz mustache as he took a long drag on his blunt, ushering his friends to take a look at the fresh meat that was walking I their direction.

"Yeah, they must be new." Another said hiking his pants up in an awkward gesture.

"Yo, yo yo where do you think you two are going?" One of the gang of nobodies growled through ash colored lips; stepping in front of Locke and Willow hand outstretched and hand pulling on the groin of his falling jeans.

"I really hate answering obvious questions." Locke responded with a roll of the eyes.

"Where going inside that building behind you dumb fuck-tards." Willow announced staring blankly at the stranger's outstretched hand as though it were covered in something filthy, though Willow wouldn't have put it past him.

"Cute, we know were your trying to go. We just wanted to know where you thought you were going with out paying the entrance fee assholes." One of his friends said gesturing towards Willow, who had offended their little gang of misfit nobodies.

"Entrance fee?" Locke repeated lowering his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, ten bucks."

"Are you dead ass trying to mug us for ten fucking dollars?" Willow asked with her usual sadistic grin that made the boys cringe and back away slightly before advancing again.

"Yo you better handle this bitch!"

"Or what?" Locke asked his head still hung low to the ground as he tried his best to hide his amusement, but like Willow he was finding that to be a very complicated task.

"Or where going to have to teach her some manners." The original mugger hissed, his breath heavy with the smell of what Locke and Willow could only refer to as ass and weed, he had been staring fiercely at Willow, his blunt hanging off the periphery of his lip and his once outstretched hand pulling at his groin again more out of leisure or habit than the sake of having them see his briefs.

Quickly Locke snapped up snatching the muggers hand in mid-air, apparently he had made the poor choice in trying to make a grab at Willow as to "discipline" her.

"Hey what they hell are you doing?" The other two barked, staring wide eyed at Locke who had their friend's wrist in an iron grip.

"Listen up, and listen good." Locke said quietly as though he hadn't been threatening a gang banger at all and this was nothing more than a civil conversation amongst men, and Willow.

"You better back the fuck off!" One of the nobodies hissed pulling out a blade that Willow quickly kicked out of his hand.

"I tried to be civil." Locke said defeated before breaking his preys wrist with a snap, that made Willow roar with laughter.

"May that be a lesson to you assholes, you don't touch my sister and you definitely don't touch my mother fucking money got that?" Locke barked as he stared down at the whimpering gang man cradling his broken wrist feebly.

"Yeah, we sorry man we didn't know ya'll roll'd like that."

"Sounds convincing, what do you think Willow, did they learn their lesson?" Locke asked his sister who looked up at her brother thoughtfully before smiling impishly, she had an idea.

"Not yet they haven't. Run your pockets!" Willow hissed holding out her open palm, Locke following her lead.

"For once I think we agree on something, give us your fucking money!" Locke joined in, he had to admit sometimes it did pay to be bad.

In the halls

Just like the viral video of the to masks dukeing it out, the word of two new students mugging the very muggers that had for years tormented the geeks, the freaks, and all of the other ignorant saps into blindly giving up their lunch money.

Willow sighed as she passed by crowded lockers listening to the exaggerated stories the other students had fabricated. Willow rolled her eyes, she had just finished counting out her stolen cash and she wasn't liking what she was hearing, not one of these people were getting the story right they were just saying things, stringing together random lies that they thought would fit well in one part of the tale or another.

"Assholes aren't even getting the story right." Willow growled as she tried her best to work the dial on her combination locker with little luck.

"FUCK! Stupid mother fucking lock open!" Willow barked throwing her fist at her locker causing it to pop open and squeak on its hinges.

"Nice arm." A calm voice said from the locker next to her own.

"Thanks." Willow smirked slamming her locker shut, a thin note book in her hands as she turned her attention over to the auburn haired girl with the mischievous smirk.

"Names Mindy." The girl announced and Willow gave a thin smile.

"Willow."

"Like the tree? Cool." Mindy smiled as the two shook hands.

"Yeah."

"So, what were you talking about back there?" Mindy asked as the two started walking off through the crowds of squealing and gossiping teens.

"Huh, oh all these assholes are getting the story wrong. My loser brother broke his wrist not his arm."

"Fuck that was you guys?"

"Yeah, I hate it when assholes decide to get all snarky." Willow said calmly and Mindy laughed, she liked Willow she reminded her a lot like her.

"Tell me about it!" Mindy laughed and Willow joined in, perhaps school wouldn't be that bad.

In the Lab room

Locke's first class was something called lab; something Willow would have been interested in no doubt Locke thought as he entered the lab room, all the tables and bunts-on-burners, and beakers. It was just like being in Willow's room; it even smelt like Willow's room Locke thought again with a sigh.

"Ah glad you could join us Mr. Sylvir being that you were late to class and all for what ever reason you think you have we don't have anymore lab partners for you choose so you'll have to work with Mr. Lizewski third table." The balding teacher said gesturing towards the far end of the room where a grey shirted, curly haired teen sat aving him over.

"Hey names Dave." The curly haired teen smiled clearly pleased with the company as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He had been holding a pen between quaking fingers, his arm covering embarrassing notebook doodles he had been focusing on until Locke came to sit next to him.

"Locke." He said calmly before gesturing over to his notebook.

"I take it you don't do the work?" Locke questioned with a grim smirk and Dave practically had a melt down as he tried to quickly flip through his notebook to find a clean sheet of paper, he hadn't wanted the new student to get the impression that he was a lazy fuck or anything.

"Oh that, that's nothing!" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head before unconsciously cleaning the lens of his glasses despite the fact that they didn't need cleaning.

"Hey it cool, I wasn't going to do the shit either." His words causing Dave to push his glasses back on his face, a mock smile playing on his lips.

"Shit, really? Wow and here I was nervous that you were some stuck up ass hole."

"My sister would beg to differ." Locke frowned, leaning back in his chair bored.

"I'll take it you too don't get along." Dave said though the overall statement sounded more like a question than anything.

Locke was just about to answer then the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted him.

"Mr. Lizewski I know your not new here like your new friend Mr. Sylvir so I'm not even going to chastise you today I'm just going to give you detention. Now Mr. Sylvir I know you're the new student so I'll tell you this just once, you do not talk in my class. I don't want to hear a word from you during my time is that understood?" The teacher barked coolly and Locke couldn't help but laugh, who did this lard ass think he was? Willow? Locke asked himself with a smug smirk.

"May I ask what in the world happens to be so amusing?" The teacher asked and Locke found himself glancing around the room, glancing at Dave as though the teen had all the answers but all he had were warnings and disapproval, and Locke didn't want that.

"Yeah, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"No excuse you I don't remember interrupting your stupid fucking lesson, and I also don't tell you how to do your damn job so how about a little common courtesy? Leave me and my "friend the fuck alone. That's my problem." Locke spat, his head resting in his hands as though he didn't care enough for the argument to dish it out sitting up right.

"I'll have you know

"And I'll have you know that your lesson is bullshit and if it were up to me you wouldn't be able to test vinegar, my sister would do a better job teaching these assholes chemistry! Damn they'd give a fucking license to anyone don at Wal-Mart wont they?" Locke asked with a smirk and the class roared with laughter.

"That is it young man, get out of my class room!" The teacher hissed and Locke laughed standing to his feet.

"I was just leaving." Locke smirked slinging his bag over his shoulder before leaving the room. Something told him that after this little fiasco he was going to be quite popular with the ladies and then some.

Locke had only walked a few feet away from the room when the door swung open and shut behind him.

"Hey Locke wait up." Slowly Locke turned around staring confused at the curly haired teen fixing his glasses in front of him, a large grin on his lips.

"He kicked me out of the class."

"Heh join the club." Locke sighed, it had just occurred to him his mother was going to rip him to shreds when she found out, but still despite all the trouble he had had some fun, and this Dave guy was pretty cool too. He thought as he and Dave caught up on there interrupted conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

In the cafeteria

Locke had been sitting at the table with Dave and his friends, who were interrogating him fiercely or at least trying incredibly hard to.

"No, I'm not in some witness protection program." Locke said with a scowl as he pulled out a bottle of five hour energy from his bag much to his own displeasure.

"Dude, you actually drink that shit?" One of Dave's friends howled disgustedly and Locke shrugged before being patted on the shoulder as some one else sat down.

"Still drinking that puss water I see."

"So what if I am Willow you drank all the Pepsi." Locke hissed at his little sister ho had decided on crushing his peace.

"Wait who is this?" Dave and co asked confused as they stared at Willow who seemed to be paying them no mind.

"My sister, who isn't supposed to even be here. What are you doing?" Locke asked from over his bottle of lies and Willow smiled.

"They call it cutting class. I was bored that chemistry teacher doesn't know what he's doing. Wal-mart will give a license to practice to anybody huh?" Willow asked and the table exploded with laughter.

"That's what I said." Locke smiled, he and his sister kept agreeing on things today anymore of this and the two might actually start getting along. Not a chance, Locke thought taking a look at Willow who was conversing with Dave and his weird comic book reading friends.

"Yeah you guys are right…hey Locke." Willow called as she plucked her brothers drink from his fingers before tossing it aside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was drinking that!"

"Since when did I give a shit about your problems?" Willow asked raising an eyebrow as she glared at her brother her usual impish grin spreading across her lips.

The two were close to fighting; Willow had started and now Locke wanted to finish it but there was someone else who had wanted to cut in the usual song and dance. He was a big guy, muscle bound, no neck and oddly shaped head. He had been holding a bottle of five hour energy in his hand, his shirt, face, and head covered in the failed energy drink. The exact one Locke was drinking, the one that Willow threw.

The cafeteria silenced and tensed as the guy hovered over the two siblings that were still quarrelling amongst themselves as though he were never even there in the first place.

"Yo!" He shouted and the two turned around, bored and uninterested.

"Hi." Willow said smartly and the guy jeered.

"Do you now who I am?" He asked and Willow and Locke turned to each other confused.

"No but I have the feeling your going to tell us anyway." Locke shrugged and Willow smiled.

"Um, are you a douche bag who clearly doesn't know how to drink a five hour energy?" Willow chimed and he sneered.

"No, I'm Reg."

"Good for you." Locke announced unenthusiastically and the entire cafeteria seemed to grow silent with fear and interest, no one spoke to Reg that way and lived.

"Look I don't know how they do things back at the asshole facility you two cunts came from but I know that here we beat the fucking shit out off smart asses like you."

"Wait, was that an insult?" Willow asked curiously and Locke shrugged.

"That is it I'm going to start with you and then I'm going to deal with you!" He said pointing to Locke and then to Willow as he cracked hi knuckles.

"Oh I know you did not just threaten my brother." Willow hissed standing up a psychotic grin taking from on her lips as the mighty Reg laughed at her.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Reg asked and Locke laughed shaking his head.

"You might wanna leave her the hell alone." Locke announced, his words causing Reg's temper to grow. Quickly Reg threw a punch a Locke, a punch that Locke dodged and caused Willow to go into attack mode.

Reg howled in pain holding the limp arm that Willow had just broken with a swift punch to the elbow just before Reg had decided to finally withdraw his fist.

"You bitch!" Reg hissed a stream of drool pouring from his mouth, as he choose to throw another punch at Willow only to receive a fearsome strike to the jaw from Locke.

"Your not supposed to hit a lady." Locke said waving a disconcerting finger at Reg who had given to muttering incoherent drivel from beneath his shattered orifice, blood and saliva pooling out of his mouth like water.

"I think he's learned his lesson." Locke said sitting back down as he stared at the burbling mass that once was the over confident Reg.

"Not yet." Willow grinned as she fished around into Reg's pockets, before stealing out his wallet and dividing whatever little money was left inside between herself and her brother.

"That should, pay for the pain and suffering you just caused us." Willow smiled tossing the piece of leather at Reg who was still a convulsing wreck.

Principal's office

Locke and Willow sat bored and tired in uncomfortable plush chairs that made the siblings rock and squirm uncomfortably in their seats. The principle took a fleeting glance at them from his phone call, clearly leaving them waiting from dramatic effect, Willow thought with a sigh as she slumped herself over in her seat.

"Okay, Hello I am the principle

"We're not dumb." Willow growled not raising her head from her slumped over position.

"Well after this incident in the cafeteria I'm not too sure. I mean what were you two thinking?" The principle asked.

"What the hell do you mean what were we thinking that asshole was threatening us. If we didn't do something that would have been us!" Locke answered much to the principal's dismay.

"Watch your language young man, and I don't tolerate violence at my school. Your and your sister are new here so I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"A warning? Oh my fucking god, you don't even care…some ass wipe can threaten us when ever the fuck he wants and your not even going to do anything about?" Willow hissed raising to her feet, fist balled.

"Language!"

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want you prick!" Willow cursed slamming her fist on to her desk.

"Willow has a fucking point, you can't yell at us when we didn't start the trouble he did, we just finished it." Locke announced and Willow nodded in agreement.

"Yes I can now this is the end of this problem."

"Like hell it is,

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get it yet do you? Your just a fuck of a principal and its about time you learn whose really in charge." Willow said softly before leaving the room Locke behind her laughing merrily, he hated being told what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

In the girl's bathroom

Willow sat bored and content on the edge of the girl's bathroom sink, her lips pulled into a fierce scowl as she focused on what she wanted to do next since clearly she had no current desire to use any of the disgusting bathroom stalls. In fact she had no interest in staying inside of the school either. Lunch was still going on, or at least it still would be for a short while, not that Willow cared much about it. It had been boring in there, but between her options of suffocating on the smells of stale piss and shit versus the obnoxiously loud cafeteria, well there seemed to be very little choice there.

Willow gave out a heavy sigh as she slid off of the porcelain sink; she would sooner die of boredom than suffocate on the smell of shit and piss.

Willow had just reached the bathroom door when it swung open revealing a very familiar face.

"Hey…Willow right?" The auburn haired Mindy asked with an infectious grin.

"Yeah and you're a…Mindy." Willow said her hand an imaginary gun pointed at Mindy.

"Yeah, so where you off to?"

"Lunchroom….I'm going to try and find my lame brother and ditch. This place is bullshit." Willow said with a sigh as she ran a hand through dark hair and Mindy nodded her head in a smooth motion.

"Yeah? I'm totally coming with." Mindy responded and Willow shrugged.

"The more the merrier." Willow said walking past Mindy before heading off to the cafeteria the auburn haired Mindy not too far behind her.

Back in the Cafeteria

Locke was drinking a carton of milk having just learned his lesson with dealing with five hour energy; though for him the milk hadn't been much of an upgrade, it was bland and tasted like something gone sour or on its way to be.

"Dude that was my milk." Dave said watching as Locke chugged down a pint of milk that he had stole off of his tray.

"I know, thanks man." Locke said wiping a milk-stache from his face as he placed the empty carton back into Dave's tray.

"Yeah…you're welcome. I was just about to buy a Snapple or something anyway." Dave said shrugging his shoulders as he left his seat to head off to the nearest soda machine in the large room, leaving Locke alone to deal with deal with Dave's friends.

"Yeah so if you're not in the witness protection program then where did you come from?

Dave's friends questioned Locke who had taken to staring blankly at the Dave's abandoned tray of false nutrients.

"I came from my damn house." Locke answered slightly fed up with these people and their dim-witted questions; where else would he come from.

"Well where do you live?" Another asked and Locke quickly rolled his eyes clearly annoyed.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." Locke said raising an eyebrow as Dave's friends spoke silently amongst themselves before asking more useless questions about his personal life.

"We're just saying

"Saying what exactly?" Locke barked leaning his head into the palm of his hand with a sigh.

"You know that we never seen you around before." They shrugged. Locke let out a low groan as he massaged his temples he couldn't deal with this anymore they were all so irritating, even more than his sister.

"Hey guys I'm back." Dave said holding up a can of Pepsi as though to show proof of his journey.

"Took you long enough." Locke growled between his teeth.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't decide what drink I wanted." Dave said popping the tab on the can only to have it plucked from his fingers.

"Thanks man." Quickly the small band of boys turned their heads to see Willow a new can of Pepsi in her hand, Mindy by her side laughing cynically at Dave's misfortune.

"Hey I was…drinking that." Dave sputtered as Willow took a drag of his Pepsi.

"I know and now I'm drinking it."

"Willow, give the dude back his fucking soda!" Locke hissed raising his head from his hands to stare at his little sister.

"I don't see what the big deal is I said thank you." Willow said matter of factually as she took another sip of her stolen soda.

"What ever what are you doing here?" Locke asked raising to his feet now, ignoring Dave who was trying to point out that he could always get another soda but the siblings weren't listening.

"Mindy and I were about to ditch…I was going to invite my big brother and his pals…but you guys look like your all getting so nice and cozy together. So I guess Mindy and I are just going to chilax together." Willow cooed sarcastically over her Pepsi and Mindy laughed.

"Like hell you are, you are not leaving me alone in this shit whole Willow!"

"Well duh, now shut the hell up before you tip someone off and get your fag friends and lets go!" Willow shouted spinning on her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

In a nearby comic store

"So this is where you guys hang out?" Locke asked as he stared disgusted and indifferent at the rows of book shelves filled with comic books.

"Yeah, but it's mostly for the atmosphere." Dave said with a shrug he didn't want Locke t think he was a lame or something for being into captain marvel and Spiderman.

"Of course it is." Locke grunted leaning back in his chair watching as Dave's friends buried their noses in the latest editions of Batman and the Question with smiles and childish giggles that made Willow want to vomit.

"Oh yeah did any of you guys see that viral video?" One of Dave's friends asked pulling his nose from his comic and everyone seemed to almost glance up in curiosity as they awaited this comic wielding social outcast to then tell them what video he was mentioning so they could finish their conversation.

"What video?" Mindy asked raising her head she had been dipping a chocolate wafer stick in her newly bought hot chocolate as she awaited Dave to move over to make room for her at their table.

"That sick ass video that went viral on you tube, like two million views in a few days." He said before burying his face back into his comic, because of course he couldn't finish his sentence before he figured out how Question was going to get out of this predicament.

Quickly Mindy snatched the comic from his hands tearing the page he was on slightly.

"Hey you ripped it!" he cried, he hadn't had the money on him to buy the comic and now because of Mindy he was going to have to, somehow.

"So what, now finish your fucking sentence." Mindy hissed as she shoved her chocolate wafer into her mouth with a childish grin.

"Jeez fine, It's the video of those two kids dukeing it out!" He said causing the air to buzz with conversation.

"Oh yeah that girl pwned." Dave's other friend said he had put the Batman comic down a long time ago and judging by the topic of the conversation it was with good reason.

"Like hell she did." Willow beamed draining the rest of the can of Pepsi with a large grin as she crushed the can in her iron grip her eyes resting on her elder brother who only frowned.

"Bullshit it was totally that guy he was fucking awesome!" Mindy argued and Locke gave his sister a smirk.

"No way."

"Okay obviously you didn't see that guy's drop kick!" Mindy said pounding on her fist on to the table playfully Dave agreeing with her silently.

"Yeah she's kinda right that girl was a bit of a dick, I mean were you hearing the things she was saying?" Dave asked and Locke practically howled with laughter.

"Screw that, I'm talking about the action. You don't see shit like that every day." The second of Dave's friends barked madly.

"Oh please, that girl was countering everyone of that guys attacks! But I'm guessing you missed the part where she caught that so-called "drop kick" and judo flipped his ass."

"Yeah right, and that's not even judo asshole!"

All the while the two were arguing Locke and Willow had been getting revved up, each and every compliment and insult pumping them up and filling them with the adrenaline and energy that Pepsi and five hour energy failed to give them so many times before. Soon the siblings were standing on her feet knuckles growing pale as thoughts of pounding the other into the ground arose in their minds. They would have to settle that fight; after all, their father had interrupted them.

Willow glared darkly at her brother before pushing herself from the table.

"I'm out of here, I'll see you tomorrow Mindy." Willow said as she waved goodbye to Mindy before heading off.

"Yeah, me too. See ya guys." Locke said following behind his sister.

At the car

At some pointed Locke and Willow had begun to race to their car, their shoulders pressing against each other as they tried push the other out of the way. Their adrenaline had been rushing, causing the two to push and shove at each other despite their dire desires to strike one another.

"Give it up Willow; I was always was faster than you!" Locke hissed, shoving his sister out of the way.

"True, and I was always a sore loser." Willow smiled dashing across the street, making her own little short cut to their car.

"Heh you still are." Locke breathed as he rounded the corner, completely oblivious to the fact that Willow was no longer behind him, having run off on her short cut.

The two had made it to their car at the same time and though both of them were enraged at the outcome of the race, their argument was put on hold by the sight of two teens attempting to steel their car.

Willow watched the two as they tried to pry open their car window with a crowbar, neither of the two noticing Locke or Willow who were simply watching them as though waiting to see how long it would take until they were noticed.

"Hi!" Willow shouted when it became clear that no one was going to notice them anytime soon, quickly the pair of thieves jumped up their attention on Locke and Willow, like it should have been less than a minute ago.

"What'cha guys doing?" Willow asked sweetly as she slowly began to peel off her back pack, making sure to place it on neatly on the floor her eyes never moving.

"Huh, oh us? We lost our car keys. You see this is my car." One of the thieves blurted making sure to point out a numerous amount of times that the car in front of them was their own.

"Really?" Locke asked tilting his head to the side as he slid his bag off his shoulders, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, cuz ya know this is our car." Thief number one said again and Willow choked out a laugh.

"Aww I think its sooo cute that you really fucking think that you can steal from us." Willow cooed cracking her knuckles fiercely before looking up at her brother who gave her an approving nod.

"Have fun; hell I know I'm going to find some way to enjoy this." Locke smiled cracking his neck in a single stretch as he and his sister made their way towards the pair of thieves who were trying to fend them off with a single crowbar, something that in their untrained hands didn't even classify as a weapon.

Locke snatched the crowbar from the thief's hands before weighing the heavy piece of metal in his hands. Quickly the thief threw up his hands in surrender slowly backing away from Locke who pretended not to notice before smashing the crowbar against the caps of the man's knees with a frown and a slight grunt. The blow sent the would be thief falling backwards onto his own ass crying out in the pain of having his knees shattered and broken in.

Willow turned to her brother and his victim before returning her attention back to her own victim, who hadn't seemed to be the in the least bit scared.

"This is usually the part where you scream and beg for mercy that more than likely I'm not going to give you." Willow said balling her fists as she stared down at her victim who only smiled.

"Mercy, no but I will beg you for your number." Thief number two said smoothly causing Willow to cringe.

"What?" Willow choked and Locke laughed.

"I think he's hitting on you Willow." Locke pointed out making no attempt to hide his amusement from his violent younger sister, who wasn't finding the situation in the least bit funny.

"Got to hell, I know what he meant."

"Look baby I think your real cute and I just want your digits."

"Yeah baby he just want yo digits." Locke teased and Willow tossed him a look, she was going to deal with him later but right now she had to deal with this horny asshole, she thought with a frown.

"I'm sorry I couldn't here you with that shattered jaw." Willow said placing a hand to her ear and the thief tossed her a look; his jaw wasn't shattered he thought stroking his chin in mock thought.

"Wait my jaws not shattered." He said silently, getting a laugh from Willow who had at some point snatched the crow bar from her brother and smashed it against his face.

"Yes it is." Willow said thoughtfully as she watched as the horny bastard drooled a river of blood and some teeth onto the sidewalk.


	11. Chapter 11

Some odd minutes after the would be car jacking Back; at the condo

The door had been unlocked when the siblings arrived home nearly and hour early from school, and Locke was beginning to think that their mother was all too aware of the day's endeavors and all of their rambunctious activities.

Once inside Willow silently shut the door, making sure to keep it unlocked before following her brother towards the back of the condo where the two would seek refuge behind the thick oak of their locked doors.

"Locke, Willow, I wasn't expecting you two for another hour." Came the voice of their mother from the kitchen. The guilty pair froze mid step just outside of the kitchen, where their mother stood back turned to her adoptive children who stood soundless before her, their faces holding looks that were half fearful, half indifferent.

"We, let out early." Willow remarked smugly after what seemed to her as several hours of silence.

"Willow Blue Sylvir I know you are not lying to me." Her mother hissed turning around her grip tightening around a very unfortunate tea cup, her eyes watching her children angrily. Willow cringed at the sound of her full name, something that she almost never heard.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Willow hissed beneath her breath tossing her brother a look that went he ignored not wanting to be dragged into the argument.

"Excuse me?" Their mother folding her arms over her chest, making sure not to spill her coffee.

"Dude its your house you don't have to excuse yourself you just go." Willow said smartly as she pressed her back against the wall.

"Okay I'll be in my room." Locke sighed figuring whatever trouble he might have been in originally was now nonexistent due to his sister's fast mouth, that he was thanking her for.

"Locke Derrick Sylvir where do you think your going? And Willow don't think for a second your off the hook." Their mother barked as she snapped her head much like a hawk in Locke's direction, her eyes filled with frustration most likely at her two children who continuously chose to misbehave.

"I wouldn't dream of it mother." Willow jeered and Locke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Willow. And as I just said I'm going to my room so you can finish your argument with Willow." Locke said smartly getting the finger from his sister and a scowl from his mother.

"Willow! You see Locke this is my problem with you! You have some kind of delusional problem with authority, a problem that over the years you've rubbed on to your sister!" Their mother hissed and Locke rolled his eyes again.

"Its not a delusion I just don't see the point in staying here and listening to you and Willow arguing, and your not going to force me either." Locke said simply.

"You want me to talk to you, is that it? Fine, I'll talk to you; I'll talk to both of you. The principle called today he said that you were starting fights, skipping classes, as well as verbally abusing both him and a teacher. You wanna talk to me about that? Huh?" Their mother hissed walking out of the kitchen with a menacing stride that Made Willow flash a dangerous smile.

"There's nothing to talk about." Locke said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders not ever so much as glancing in his mother's direction.

"Oh then you want to talk about why my car was taken out of the parking lot." She asked raising an eyebrow and Locke glanced over to his sister who at some point began sitting on the floor her back pressed against the wall.

"What, we all know I can't drive." Willow said, her smile now completely gone from her lips as she spoke.

"Bullshit, you stole the keys!"

"And you drove the car when you could have given them right back Locke, you boarded this train knowing full well what the fuck you were getting into don't put it all on me now asshole." Willow whispered to herself, twisting a lock of hair between her fingers.

"You know what that's the end of it you two, I'm done being diplomatic your both grounded."

"Really you didn't even hear us out; you didn't even hear me out!"

"As I recall Locke you had nothing to say. You can go to your room now. But don't get to comfortable I'll be coming in later to take your things." Their mother said retreating back to the kitchen as she brushed stray strands of hair behind her ears, her expression calmer than it had been not too long ago.

In Locke's room

The sound of fall out boy blasted in Locke's room as he shirtless began the tedious task of exercising, something that had always calmed him down in the worst of situations. Slowly Locke began to stretch out his muscles, doing small stretches before starting with his essential exercise.

"One…two…three…four…five." Locke began to count off as he began on his diamond push-ups, muttering silent curses and grunting to himself as he did so. Locke continued on his push-ups for a few more odd minutes occasionally stopping himself to catch his breath that was in short bursts and gasps before starting again counting where he had left off. He had been nearing one hundred when a knock at the door interrupted him; Locke frowned poising himself on his knees before pulling himself to his feet with a slight sigh as snatched his shirt from off of his disheveled bed. Jaded Locke wiped his sweat glazed brow as he yanked open his door letting the loud sounds of rock and frustration out of his room.

"Locke turn that down." His mother said as she strode into his room a large basket in hand here eyes glued on to the floor as she tried to make sure to avoid stepping on yet another dart.

"Sorry, couldn't think with Willow screaming." Locke mumbled dryly as he walked over to his laptop to shut the blaring music off before throwing himself onto his bed, his eyes never moving from his mother stood crouched in front of his closet as she pulled out various weapons and such from the opened closet.

After the closet cleaning

Locke stared blankly at the closed door with a smirk, his mother hadn't checked everywhere for his belongings, and in the long run had ended up leaving a lot of things behind, things like Locke's iPod and several throwing knives that Locke kept in a box beneath his mattress labeled "work"; though Locke had never really understood why he had marked that box "work" in the first place.

Locke smiled to himself as he stretched himself on his bed with a slight grunt, he was trying to decide weather or not he wanted to finish exercising but at this point he had felt more like going out for an adrenaline rush adventure atop New York's rooftops.


	12. Chapter 12

At Redmist's "hideout"

Redmist lay in a crumpled heap on the floor of what had once been his father's but now in his death had become his own dojo. He had been holding his stomach protectively as he coughed and spat bile on to the nice wood tile just some inches away from Sulfur-Tide who stood menacingly over his body.

"Ah shit!"

"Okay somebody obviously doesn't know how to take a punch." Sulfur-Tide said smugly as she tossed Redmist a cool smirk, as though that a smile of some sort would help him to his feet.

"Ah, fuck! What are you talking about? You asked me to show you where I do…..all my working out and then you…..totally punched me!" Redmist hissed as he sucked angrily on his teeth, though Sulfur-Tide believed this to be more out of pain than anger more then anything else.

"Yeah what else do you expect me to do in a dojo? Fuck, are you even sure your name is Redmist?" Sulfur jeered starring at Redmist's reddening face that like everything else seemed to amuse her.

"I don't know but I don't expect you to try and maim me as soon as I walk into a fucking room! And yes, it's Redmist!" He hissed pulling himself from the ground with out his so called partner's help.

"Ya don't say? Well personally I think you should change it to something that actually suits you….something like Pink spray, or fucking pansy ass bitch." Sulfur said teasingly and Redmist tossed her a look.

"Bitch." He mumbled beneath his breath as he rubbed the back of his head and back where he had landed abruptly. Despite being cursed at Sulfur-Tide was clam, oh so calm and it frightened Redmist terribly; she was never usually this calm, especially after being bad mouthed.

"Throw me your best punch." Sulfur-Tide said at last breaking the silence her voice still very much calm.

"What?" Redmist chocked causing Sulfur-Tide to repeat herself angrily.

"Wait you want me to punch you?" Redmist asked choking on confusion that Sulfur-Tide deeply wished he would shove down his gullet.

"Yes, I want you to fucking punch me you puss!" Sulfur hissed again at which Redmist responded with a quick jab to the chest that sent Sulfur stumbling some odd inches backward.

Slowly a smile began to spread across Sulfur's lips as she returned the blow.

"Defend yourself!" She hissed and at first Redmist didn't understand and was slow to react as though he were trying to register what were going on in his head, but soon he was able to get it, and Sulfur couldn't help but smile.

"Shit I'm doing it." Redmist said blocking another one of Sulfur's punches with his forearm.

"Yeah, you are. Okay time to crank up the speed." Sulfur said, and with that her movements became untraceable and Redmist was lucky enough if he managed to dodge one of her punches.

"C'mon stop evading me and hit me!" Sulfur hissed just before sending a sharp punch to his solar plexus. Redmist fell to the floor with an agonizing grunt, that was almost automatically followed behind with a barrage of heavy footsteps that had sounded as though someone were running in their direction. The door to the dojo slammed open, and Sulfur-Tide and Redmist both turned to see a rather large gruff looking man standing outside the door way.

"What the hell is goin on in here, huh?" The man asked and Redmist weakly waved his hand.

"Nothing."

"She causin you an trouble boss?" The big guy asked referring to Sulfur who only folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"No, she's good B man." Redmist responded with a weak nod and the man raised his head slightly still starring at Sulfur who only smiled.

"What the hell does the B stand for? Big guy?" Sulfur jeered and the man tossed her a look.

"No, it stands for Buttons." The gruff man said sternly and Sulfur's face lit up with amusement.

"No…really?" Sulfur asked trying to sound as serious as possible, a act that was extremely hard with her voice cracking with laughter.

"Yeah, Buttons Mahoney." Buttons said again and this time Sulfur couldn't detain her laughter no matter how much Redmist tried to help her do other wise.

"Wow, okay I'm just going to come out and say it here, was your mother on the good stuff when she named your ass cuz damn. You do realize you have gayest stereotypical Italian mafia body guard name in all of the fucking universe right? Shit….I have to ask do you have an equally more threatening brother named Mittens?" Sulfur said her voice cracking here and there as she laughed at what she thought was a completely ridiculous name, but buttons didn't seem to think the same way.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…you think this shit is funny? Ya think I haven't heard this shit before? Ya think I'm above beating the shit out of children? Huh, do ya?" Buttons hissed cracking his knuckles in his large fists.

"Aww c'mon B. man it's not even that big a deal. Cant we just ya know…let this go?" Redmist asked trying to avoid a conflict.

"Yeah Buttons, its not that big a deal, so why don't you take your ass back to munchkin land and go find your brother Mittens?" Sulfur sneered.

"Hey, B. man deep breaths…like go do something outside or something…okay?" Redmist said nervously

"Yeah, sure thing boss….you just keep that bitch in line."

"Bye Buttons!" Sulfur mused as she waved the big man off as he left the room.


End file.
